


Winter Wonderland: Reconciliation

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Warming Hearth [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, thus unto SSKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Under the guise of reconciliation, Weiss shows off just how much affection her husband shows her.Winter WonderlandPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee/Willow Schnee, Jaune Arc/Willow Schnee, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee
Series: Warming Hearth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Winter Wonderland: Reconciliation

Jaune and Weiss sat on one side of a table, with Willow and Winter on the other.

Willow: Could we not have met a place... more?..

Jaune: *sighs*

Weiss: Mother, we do not have the vast reserves of the Schnee Dust Corporation.

Jaune: Is that?.. is that really the first thing you have to say to your daughter?, after how many years?..

Winter: Mother is...

Jaune: No. *breathes deep* We've come here to try and reconcile... after it failed with Jacques.

*pregnant pause*

Weiss: Mother, how have you been?

Willow: As dreadful as ever.

Winter: Mother?

Willow: What? She deserves to know. Even with his daughter out of the house, your father still never gives me any attention. I'm left to while away my days in a stupour.

Weiss: It never occured to you that this is one of the reasons I wanted to leave? While you are in the garden, I am saving the world.

Willow (unimpressed): I've heard all about your exploits...

Winter: They are quite impressive. You've become quite the adept huntress, sister. If only you would join the Atlas military.

Weiss: Not everyone likes being ordered around by Ironwood like you do.

Jaune: *snickers*

Winter: You will address him properly.

Weiss: *sighs*

Jaune: Perhaps not everything is about social station...

Willow: Says the uncultured boor.

Weiss: That uncultured boor is my husband!

Winter: Which admits that he is an uncultured boor...

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: I am the only one here who is happy in my relationship. Giddy. Enthralled, even. I - love - my - husband - dearly. Which is a lot more than you two can say for yourselves.

*pregnant pause*

Weiss: *leans into her husband*

Willow: *scoff*

Jaune: *smiles*

Winter: I don't follow?

Jaune: *puts his arm around Weiss*

Jaune: It just reminds me of my own Snow Angel.

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Weiss: Yes, how uncouth, but this is what it's like to be in an actual loving relationship. Dear is rarely shy about giving me affection, and I eat it up like a starving woman.

Weiss (still leaning into Jaune): Can either of you say that you feel this good?

Willow and Winter: *shifts about a bit*

Jaune: We are... here... to reconcile... Could we at least try to get along, better?

Weiss: They can start by maybe not insulting the love of my life.

Willow and Winter: *eyes wide with shock*

Weiss: Yes, love. We are still truly, madly, deeply in love. A love I doubt you two have ever seen, nevermind experienced. Jaune didn't ask me out because I was an heiress. In truth he was... comically... oblivious to social station...

Willow: And you agreed to date him?

Weiss: *sits upright*

Weiss: Not at first... but as time grew on, his love... an sincerity... burrowed it's way into my heart. He's insidious, you know? He's not like some fascile womanizer who is charming at first blush but an unrepentant... excuse my Vacuo... heel, once you dig below the surface. No, Jaune has a titanic, effervescent soul that cares more about me than anything else in the world. I know I'm not the only one who has suffered so that Father can make more money for himself... nevermind the Faunus who worked for him.

Willow and Winter: *shift about a bit*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: We're here because Weiss wants to talk with you.

Winter: So, what do you want to talk about?

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Can we not simply talk? As other sisters do?

Winter: Very well. Have you been keeping up with your studies?

Weiss: I'm a huntress, now, sister.

Winter: Yes, of course. How has that been going for you?

Weiss: Compared to saving the world, it's positively banal.

Winter: That must be terrible for you.

Weiss: Not when I get to spend every day with my wonderful husband.

Weiss: *leans back into Jaune*

Jaune: *wraps his arms back around her*

Jaune: *pleasant groans*

Jaune: I get to spend every day with my Snow Angel...

Winter: Must you?..

Weiss: We must. I know, growing up in our household, affection can feel like a frightening thing, but my life would not be the same without it.

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Jaune: As it is, we're itenerate. We haven't decided on a place to stay.

Willow: That must be so tough on you.

Weiss (still contentedly leaning against Jaune): Not in the least. We make more than enough as huntsmen. We've never wanted for anything since we first started on our path together.

Willow: But, you have no home... no servants... you can't even have proper place settings...

Weiss: None of that makes me happy. Wandering with Jaune does. I'm sure we'll find some place just for us, but for now, I don't have any complaints.

Willow: . . .

Winter: And what do you do for recreation?

Weiss: We're a young couple after all, what do you think we do?

Winter: *nervously looks away*

Weiss: Sometimes all night long. Sometimes he will just grab me and I will be putty in his arms.

Winter: *nervously looks anywhere but at her sister*

Willow: *looks enviously at Weiss*

Weiss: You know, it's really the little things... When I walk by, he'll kiss the nape of my neck, breathe in my ear, grab my breasts... or butt... Sometimes he pushes me against a wall. His towering form feeling like a wall in-of itself. I will be trapped by his whims, and enthralled by his presence.

Weiss: *looks between her mother and sister, and notices their rhythmic breathing that they are trying to conceal*

Weiss: I might not have been entirely genuine in asking you here.

Willow: I did not raise you to tell lies...

Weiss: You did not truly raise me at all. I'm actually quite content with our relationship. It is what it is. The thing is, though, I wanted to get him something he could never imagine. I want to thank him for everything he has done for me, and I wanted to do it in the most exceptional fashion.

Winter (squirming): And what is it we can help you with, sister?

Weiss: Your body is warming, isn't it, sister?

Winter: *squirms around even more*

Weiss: What if I could say that we could help you with that?

Winter (squirming): I do not possibly understand what you are suggesting.

Weiss: Mother, what about you? How is your body reacting?

Willow: *tries to hide her panting*

Weiss: You both want to have what I have, even if for a moment... and for this moment... you can... I want you to give my husband a night he will NEVER forget.

* * *

Jaune lays in bed, a nude Willow Schnee under his left arm, a nude Winter under his right.

Weiss (wearing a robe): Anyone for coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189620271150/winter-wonderland-reconciliation) tumblog.


End file.
